What I want
by Anexie
Summary: Onceler is fed up of not getting to do what he wants, which is mainly because Greedler has always been quite narrow minded. So Onceler helps him to think outside the box. Oncest. Smut. Role reversal.


Greedler awoke in darkness, and with a thundering headache. Feeling an ache at his wrists, he pulled his hands together to cradle his joints.

_Tried_ to pull his hands together.

The pain was also present at his ankles, and with a jolt he was snapped out of his drowsiness by the realisation that he was tied up. And naked. A strangled noise was spat from his throat.

His pupils shot to pinpricks and his head snapped back and forth as he tried to see into the black. His breath spluttered from his lungs in rapid gasps. Lifting his torso, Greed strained against his ties, but to no avail. Clenching his muscles, he tried again and again to wrench his arms and legs from the fabric holding them in place. Deep cuts appeared from the violent friction, but he didn't notice; there was too much of his consumed by fear to have room for any trivial matters. He roared, a deafening scream pulsing from his vocal cords. And it was then that he heard a familiar voice.

'You're awake, then?'

It came from the left of him, so he turned his head that way in surprise, before glaring pointlessly at the dark depths of the air surrounding the other man. 'Once- Onceler?' The first spoken words were stuttered in shock. Then, the anger made a reappearance. 'Let me out! You bastard! What the fuck? Let me go!'

Adrenaline coursing through his body, Greedler returned to snapping his wrists against their restraints, hoping to tear the cloth. His body bounced a little every time he stopped surging upright, and he realised he was lying on top of a mattress. From the right, this time, he heard a small chuckle, and a light-hearted voice.'There's no use trying to get out! I tied them really well...' There was a small click and light burst into the pitch black, and Greed screwed up his eyes tightly as the brightness tore at his retinas. 'Gah!-' He watched the colours dance on his eyelids for a few seconds, then his eyes flickered back open.

The lamp light illuminated only a small part of the room; the table it was sat on, a couple of metres of floor and wall, and of course, his other half perched on the edge of the bed. Onceler watched him soundlessly, but with a smile and a spark of curiosity in his expression. Greedler instinctively shuffled his limbs away from the other as far as he could. He wasn't bothered about his nakedness -the boy had seen him whole plenty of times before during their 'intimate' times. However he _was_ worried about the bizarre situation, and the glaring truth that the _Onceler _had had brought all of this upon him. Well, who else could have? The _Lorax_? Greedler sniggered, an action that made the other man raise his eyebrows in disbelief.

Forcing his features back into an expression of confusion, Greed snarled, 'What the fuck is going on, Onceler? Get me out of here _right now._'

His doppleganger smirked, a devious smile that had never before been directed at him. It caught Greedler off guard; usually the boy had a meek and agreeable manner when around him.  
'I don't _want _to let you go.'

Again, the tone of the other's voice took him by total surprise; it had a... _determination _about it that made him believe wholeheartedly in every syllable. Onceler's speech had always been full of under confidence and doubt, and this sounded like he was so sure, so certain of what he was saying. Without a second thought, Greedler knew that Onceler didn't want to let him go, and so Onceler wasn't _going_ to let him go. All notions of escape or cunning persuasion fled from Greed's mind – they were useless now.

Greedler met the other's gaze and found Onceler watching him with interest. Forcing himself to sound calmer than he was, Greed raised his eyebrows. 'You're...Onceler, you're fucking creeping me out. Stop staring, would you?'

In reply, Onceler's never ending smirk brightened, and he brought his hand to Greed's chest, spreading it flat directly above his heart. Greedler felt a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his face as his heart continued to pitter-patter without his consent, seemingly speeding up at the other man's touch. To his total surprise, Onceler then removed his palm, lowered his head and kissed the spot where his hand had been.

Greedler's body jerked as he flinched. The area that Onceler's lips had touched burned, and Greed inhaled sharply. With horror he saw something in the other's normally pale eyes; something dark, akin to lust. And then Onceler's lips were brushing his skin again, but higher up, on his collarbone. Greedler moved his head as far away from the other as he could, but this only gave him better access to his neck, which Onceler took to with abandon, kissing and pulling and sucking, but it seemed this was just a decoy because now the wet mouth was on his own lips...

Although they'd had had sex many times before, Greedler could not remember ever kissing the other man directly on the lips. Sure, his mouth had explored every other inch of Onceler's body, but Greed saw a 'proper' kiss as a wholly romantic gesture, and had therefore never performed the act. He hadn't wanted Onceler getting the wrong idea. And he'd never felt the need for it anyway. It held nothing for him. At least when he kissed and touched Onceler in every other place but his mouth, he had the pleasure of watching him writhe and squirm and go to putty in his hands.

The boy's lips were soft. They moved slightly, encouraging Greed to reciprocate. However Greedler was seemingly paralysed, his eyes wide and staring at the other's closed eyelids. The first thing he noticed was how ridiculously long Onceler's eyelashes were. Very masculine. Then Greedler found a smattering of freckles across the other's cheeks, a constellation of dots that he'd never been close enough to see before.

Greed said something, but it was muffled and his teeth collided with the other man's. Onceler pulled away, chuckled softly and then was upon him again. His mouth was open this time and Greedler had no choice but to make his lips conform as a tongue slipped into his mouth and brushed his own. It was strangely erotic, and sent a small shiver running down his spine, so he closed his eyes and relaxed a little. Onceler took his chance and climbed so that he was straddling the other, and was delighted to feel no resistance when he dared entwine his fingers in the hair at the nape of Greed's neck. Greedler relaxed his arms. Luckily, his wrists were tied quite low to his head so he could bend his elbows and save his forearms a lot of aching.

Onceler pulled away from him, trailing his fingertips down the other's chest. He sat back and looked at the other expectantly, who for all the world looked like he was reclining with his hands behind his head.

'What was that for?' Greed demanded of him, refusing to admit that the kiss hadn't been as pointless as he had thought. 'Why are you doing this?'

'Because I never get to do what I want.'

'What are you talking about? You get to do what you want to all day! I let you buy whatever you need, and I don't complain when you waste time knitting. You always do whatever you like!'

Onceler laughed quietly, shaking his head. 'No,' he reprimanded, and leaned into Greed until their noses were almost brushing. He stuck out his tongue and gave a quick lick to the other's lips before continuing in a low voice. 'I never get to do... what I _want.'_

Greedler was utterly confused for around half a second before realisation set in. The steep angle Onceler was leaning forward at was making him practically lie on top of him, and with a jolt Greed felt a hard length against his stomach that was not his own.

Onceler had to bite his lower lip not to snigger as his usually collected and suave doppleganger wriggled in discomfort beneath him. He was glad he'd had to sense to tie Greedler up; who knows what his rage could have resulted in. Of course, he'd still probably receive punishment when he released Greed...unless he never released him. Frowning, he shook off the idea. It wouldn't be very fair, keeping Greedler locked in a room for months on end, no matter how nice he made it for him.

Small growls were emitting from Greed's mouth now, and scowled at the man sitting astride him. This was not good. _He_ was the one that was supposed to tie the other up and have his way with him, not the other way round. Not that he needed to – Onceler was always quite willing – but it was the notion that counted.

Onceler raised his hand and cupped the side of his other half's face, stroking the skin there with his thumb. Greedler's pupils darted to the right to glance at the unfamiliar contact, before returning to glare heatedly at the other's content expression. His hands jerked in their restraints as the urge to slap the hand away grew. The thumb ran over his cheek and traced the line of his lips, and Greed reacted quickly, baring his teeth and biting the digit.

Onceler snapped his hand back and sat upright, tucking his thumb inside his fist. He gave Greed a look of exaggerated sorrow. 'Ow...' Then, the corner of his mouth twitched upwards and he lunged forward again, too quickly for Greed to tense up. The air was knocked out of him, so he was incapable of resisting as Onceler's teeth connected with the sensitive skin on his neck near his jugular. A sharp stinging sensation rose from his skin. Onceler turned Greed's head to the side, observing the oval of small lines he had indented in the other's skin, and admiring the dark red colour that the area adopted. He smiled, letting go of Greedler's forehead and allowing him to move (and shout) freely, which he took immediate advantage of.

'What the actual fuck, Onceler? I- get OFF me!' Fuelled by adrenaline, Greedler racked his body upwards, causing the other man to grab at the bedsheets to keep his balance. Before he could do any more, he was silenced by a hand over his mouth, and stilled by a hand pushing down with all of Onceler's weight on his torso. He breathed heavily through his nose, eyes wide and jittery, and with his face flushing red to match his neck. Seeing that Greed was more shocked than angry, Onceler tried to soothe him.

'Shhhhh...sh sh sh...'

After a few minutes, when he was certain that Greedler would be still, he removed the hand from his mouth, wiped it on his thigh (Greed had taken to licking his palm in an attempt to regain freedom) and pulled his own collar a little away from his neck. A bruise stood out on the skin there, mottled indigo and green. He made sure that his other half had seen it, then said in a slightly smug tone, 'We match.'

Greedler roared in his face. 'WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU FUCKI- ah!- ahhhhh...'

In a rushed attempt at silencing the other man, Onceler had grabbed the only thing he knew would achieve a voice of fewer decibels. He stroked Greedler slowly, enjoying the control he had over everything. Onceler had given Greedler hand jobs before, but he'd nearly always become frustrated at the slow pace and forced him to finish the job orally. This time, however, Onceler could savour the feeling.

When he'd brought him to an erection, he removed his hands and clambered off the bed. There was a small huff that made him smirk. Greedler's hips kept a rhythm of thrusting upwards slightly, making Onceler take a deep breath to calm himself as goosebumps ran over his skin in anticipation of what was to come. Shedding himself of his shirt with speed, he planned to take time in removing his trousers, after observing Greed watching him. A sly idea forming in his mind, he walked to where Greedler's wrists were attached to the bed head, took the other's hand and put it to his chest.

The fingers extended and spread themselves out, wanting to cover as much area as possible. As a little token of revenge, two fingers took hold of Onceler's nipple and twisted. The hand travelled slowly south, dragging it's fingernails across the other's hipbones. A finger popped open the button of the other's trousers, but couldn't reach the zipper. Turning away, Onceler unzipped it himself and let both pants and underwear fall to the ground. There sounded an almost silent groan from the direction of the bed.

Before rejoining Greedler, he bent over and planted a small kiss on the tip of his dick. Greed raised an eyebrow at the gesture, but promptly forgot about his condescending manner as Onceler squirted into his hand some lube he'd mysteriously obtained from somewhere, and resumed the favour he'd started earlier.

'Hnn...ah! Fuckkk...hahhh...' Onceler enjoyed hearing the small noises that Greedler didn't always know he was making, but he didn't get to listen to them often. Greed had a surprisingly tight rein on himself. But this was all about what _he _wanted, so Onceler ran his other hand along the inside of Greed's thigh, barely brushing the tiny hairs there, hoping for some more sweet sounds to escape his mouth. Greedler's body shuddered, and Onceler himself felt a jolt go straight to his crotch. An idea came to him, and before he'd thought it through Onceler had taken the middle finger of his docile hand, coated it in lubricant, and pushed it into Greed's entrance.

As soon as he'd done this he froze, certain that Greed would have none of it. He looked up anxiously, but only saw the other watching him with a face that looked just as uncertain as Onceler felt. Returning his hand to the other's erection, he tentatively moved the finger in a bit further, having to wriggle it a little. Greed let out a small moan, turning his head to the side as if to muffle himself in the pillow. Confidence returning to him, Onceler pushed the finger in the rest of the way, pulled it almost back out again, and slammed it back in. Greed's hands formed fists and a muscle in his thigh started twitching. 'Ngh...ahh...fuck! Onceler...ahhh! Fuccckkk...'

If he weren't so otherwise occupied, Onceler might have registered some surprise at the first time he'd ever heard his own name said by his other half whilst in the throes of passion. However he was a little uneasy about the lack of resistance coming from the other, and a smidgen unsure of what he was doing. Although judging by the breathy panting punctuated by strangled grunts and moans, the way his eyes were shut tight and the furrowed brow was cloaked in a sheen of sweat, how Onceler could see his abdominal muscles clenching...Greedler was hardly having the worst time of his life.

Motivated, Onceler let his index finger join the first, aiming to give Greed as much pleasure as he could as an apology for the whole 'being tied up' thing. Still idly toying with Greedler's now throbbing dick, Onceler realised that the other wasn't going to last too much longer if he kept up his ministrations, so as a bit of a tease, he made his hands cease all contact with Greed's body. Greedler opened his eyes, unclenched his jaw and _whined_. It was a small sound, but coupled with the fact that Greed's flushed face and pleading expression was making the ever-so-dominant businessman look like a needy whore, it sent a pulse right through Onceler and made his dick jump up a little higher as though it had been summoned. Fuelled by lust, he rubbed the excess lube from his hand onto his erection, slipped between Greedler's spread legs and held his breath as he pushed into him.

He moved slowly, remembering the pain of his own first time. Not that he wanted to - the warmth and tightness around his head was driving him insane – but he forced his selfishness to the back of his mind and rubbed comforting circles on the outside of Greed's thigh. The other man's entire body was clenched, and Onceler leaned closer to him to whisper 'Relax,' before planting a soft kiss on the other's pursed lips. He was surprised to feel Greedler kiss him back, and a minute or two later Greed untensed. Onceler plunged into him a little further, and heard him softly cry into his mouth, felt the other's jaw tighten. He pulled out slowly, pushed back in even slower, and started the not-very-familiar to him pattern of thrusts.

Onceler broke the kiss but kept their heads quite close together, listening to how the other's tone quickly took on more positive undertones. Every mewl, every groan – sounds he'd never heard before from his counterpart – sent shudders quivering through him, so that he could barely keep up an even pace. He too found himself short of breath and panting, lost in the euphoria of the warm slickness tightening around his dick.

Greedler's lower back ached, but he barely noticed it. He'd never admit to it, but this full feeling, and the _friction;_ and the way his nerves jangled as they were hit and turned his legs to jelly; and the slight pain of being stretched; all together sending tangled endorphins racing around his bloodstream...he loved it. He'd never realised how..._empty_ he'd felt before, and how satisfied his body was now, especially as Onceler grabbed his hips and started slamming into him harder. Greedler arched his back as he felt the heat in his lower belly begin to explode, and swore loudly. 'F-fuck! Ahng...Once...'

He felt a warmth spread in his lower regions as Onceler ejaculated inside him, and Greedler could have sworn he heard the words 'I love you,' mixed in with the sound of his own cries. His eyes met the other's gaze as he rode out the last of his orgasm. The half closed blue eyes were watching him intently, clouded with what seemed like a hint of dejection. Onceler looked away quickly, pulling out and flopping face down beside him on the bed.

'I am..._never_ letting you do that again.'

Onceler turned over and raised an eyebrow at Greed's still flushed face, not believing a single word of his last statement. 'Hmmm.' He reached upwards to untie Greedler's hands. 'But then what happens the _next _time I feel like I'm not getting what I want?'

There was a pause. 'Well...I'm not letting you tie me up again.'


End file.
